In the prior art many circuits and methods are taught for addressing memories in computer systems. Typically each discrete address applied to such a memory is used to read or write a discrete word or byte of a given number of bits from or into the memory. These memories are typically made up of a number of individual integrated circuit chip memories with each chip storing one bit of a stored byte; and all these chips have their address inputs wired in parallel so that the same location in each memory chip is read or written for any given address. As the bit size of bytes to be stored and read out increases, the number of chips wired in parallel increases correspondingly.